


One Two Fingers

by tinytefffers



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Main character acting younger then age, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Slash, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, more when I can think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytefffers/pseuds/tinytefffers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lease expect it your life can change forever. The whole NCIS clan realizes this when just one single thing goes wrong altering everything they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRO & INFO -- PLEASE READ

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!!! So this story has been posted on FFnet but I thought I would give it a shot and start posting it here as well. It is a different type of story, but a great one I think! 
> 
> PLEASE read the information page before continuing to the chapters because things will make a lot more sense and there are some warnings there that I think should be seen before viewing/reading the story.
> 
> Thanks!!!

 

 

STORY INFORMATION PAGE

 

I am writing this page because some of the stuff in this story can be a bit confusing, slightly odd, disturbing and weird.

 

Being in the healthcare profession I try and keep things as in reality as possible, but I am also going to blame some of the odd things on the fact that this is fanfiction and not a scientific journal so here we go…

 

MAIN POINTS TO KNOW

 

  1. This includes slash and MPREG but is not an all male world. Just both men and women can get pregnant.

  2. I am unsure of the character real ages so I took my best guest and used fiction liberty to give them the ages I have.

  3. Huge WARNING one of the characters is portrayed much younger but I am not in any way doing this for an adult baby fandom or anything like this. I will try and make this more scientific than what seems like a fetish.

  4. There will be the mention of past child abuse. At times it may be explained in more detail then others, but often readers will just see the aftereffects of what happened.

  5. Since there are a lot of original characters I am going to give you some small Bios following this list to help hopefully defuse some of the confusion.




CHARACTERS BY FAMILY

 

GIBBS-DINOZZO FAMILY

 

LEROY JETHRO GIBBS --- AGE 50 YEARS

 

Leroy also known as Jethro, & Gibbs is an ex Marine and husband to Tony to Gibbs-DiNozzo. Also he is a supervisory special agent for the Marine/Navy government investigative agency NCIS. He is the team leader for Tony Gibbs-DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Ziva David and Ellie Bishop. At home he is the leader of a large clan of kids. He is the ‘Daddy’ of Aystyn, Levi, Jennyfer, Jackalyn and Zakaree. He is also pregnant with the couple’s 6th and final kid, which they know is going to be a baby girl. (He is 6th months along at the starting of the story)

 

ANTHONY MICHAEL GIBBS-DINOZZO --- AGE 43

 

Second in command to Gibbs both at work and at home. He is a senior field agent with NCIS and has almost 6 children with Jethro Gibbs-DiNozzo whom he has been married to for the past 13 years. (This is short on purpose, no more information is given or the plot of the story will be given away hehe).

 

AYSTYN (SAID LIKE AUSTIN) LEOROY GIBBS-DINOZZO --- AGE 13 B-DAY 11/3/98

 

He is the oldest of the Gibbs-DiNozzo children. He is in the 7th grade and is a rather big troublemaker. He spent some time in a child psychiatric treatment center for his impulsive, aggressive (physical and verbal) behaviors both at home and at school. He also has severe ADHD and difficulty accepting any information from authority figures. He often fights with his siblings, especially Levi since Levi has a shyer disposition then his older brother.

 

LEVI ANOTHONY GIBBS-DINOZZO --- AGE 11 B-DAY 4/16/00

 

Second in the family and is in 6th grade. He is a great student and is very shy both at home and at school. He is almost the compete opposite of his older brother Aystyn. He is a great help around the house and likes to help his parents with his younger siblings. He is really looking forward to the new baby’s arrival in a few months. He really enjoys reading and writing and playing video games, something he does have in common with his older brother and most of the time they are able to play without having too much confrontation.

 

JENNYFER TONYA GIBBS-DINOZZO --- AGE 9 B-DAY 9/2/02

 

She is one of the twins in the family. She is 9 years old and is very outgoing and athletic. She plays almost every sport for each season. She does well in her 3rd grade classroom, her favorite subjects are math and social studies. She has a twin sister named Jackalyn and gets along well with her. Most of the time they are best of friends and are like two peas in a pod.

 

 

JACKALYN DANIELLE GIBBS-DINOZZO --- AGE 9 B-DAY 9/2/02

 

She is one of the twins in the family. Like her sister she enjoys sports but only really loves basketball, which is a HUGE passion for her. Her bedroom is decorated in everything that has to do with basketball. She suffers from ADHD so has a bit more difficulty in school then her sister. She also has issues making and keeping friends besides the kids in her own family.

 

ZAKAREE (SAID LIKE ZACHARY) DAVID GIBBS-DINOZZO – AGE 8 B-DAY 1/10/03

 

Currently the youngest in the family and a young 2nd grader full of happy energy, but is still very obedient to his parents and teachers. He simply loves life and is majorly looking forward to the new baby’s entrance into the world so he won’t have to be the youngest in the family even more. He gets along with his siblings but sometimes they like to pick on him for being the youngest.

 

 

MCGEE’S

 

TIMOTHY SEAN MCGEE – AGE 40

 

Special Agent at NCIS, part of Gibbs’ team for the past 7 years. Was thought of as the ‘Probie’ agent (mostly a nickname given to him by Tony Gibbs-DiNozzo) till Ziva David became a full time agent not just a mossad liaison. In his personal life he is married to the NCIS Forensic Scientist Abby and they have two kids and are trying for their third.

 

ABIGAIL (ABBY) PAULEY MCGEE --- AGE 41

 

She has been the Forensic Scientist for NCIS for the past 15 years. She is very close to everyone in ‘Team Gibbs’, especially her husband Tim. She also has like a father/daughter relationship with Gibbs. She is great friends with Ziva and Tony too. She has two kids with Tim, August or Gus, Andrew. Both members of the couple wish to try for another child soon.

 

AUGUST (GUS) RICHARD MCGEE --- AGE 5 B-DAY 12/3/06

 

Gus is the oldest of the McGee family and is your typical rambunctious 5-year- old boy. He is totally a ‘Mommy’s boy’ and enjoys doing kid type science projects. He also has taken on his mom’s ‘Goth’ style by wearing black all the time, skulls on various clothing items and crazy type shoes. Abby says she had nothing to do with this but everybody jokes and says she put the idea into the little boy’s head.

 

ANDREW JETHRO MCGEE --- AGE 3 B-DAY 11/15/08

 

Andrew loves computer games like his daddy. If he could be on either the computer or the X-BOX all day long he would. He is the smartest in his preschool class and is already reading and doing small math problems. Both Abby and Tim like to say this is because of his superior genes.

 

 

PALMERS

 

JAMES BRIAN PALMER --- AGE 38

 

James (Jimmy) Palmer is the Assistant Medical Examiner with NCIS. He works hand in hand with Dr. Donald (Ducky) Mallard who are both essential to Gibbs’ team. Jimmy is known for being rather shy and often stutters over his words when around people he feels nervous around. He is currently married to Brian Palmer (Slater) for the past 7 years. The couple has three children, Franklin, Milo and Ezekiel (zeke).

 

BRIAN HAROLD PALMER (MADIAN NAME SLATER) --- AGE 35

 

Brian works for his family’s funeral home as a medical examiner. His father does the embalming and beautification part of the process. The couple has been married 7 years. At first Brian’s father did not like Jimmy, mostly because he did not feel working for the government was where Jimmy should be working. He thought Jimmy should come work for the family business. Brian was able to help convince his father that Jimmy was perfect where he was.

 

 

FRANKLIN JAMES PALMER --- AGE 6 B-DAY 12/8/05

 

Franklin is your typical kindergartener, being slightly on the hyper side, but mostly he enjoys science things since both his parents work in a science related field. He loves going and spending time with his Daddy and Grandpa at the family funeral home. He is definitely not afraid of dead people and always asks questions of his parents about their days at work. He is a great big brother for Milo and Zeke.

 

MILO KEVIN PALMER --- AGE 2 1/2 B-DAY 5/14/07

 

Milo is a laid back and calm 2-½ year-old boy who simply loves his family and is always letting them know it with big hugs and kisses. He too loves visiting his Dad at the family funeral home. He would visit his Daddy more often if it wasn’t for NCIS frowning more on young children coming to visit. He loves his big brother Franklin and tries to get him to play with him all the time. Most of the time Franklin is okay with this, but they sometimes get into sibling squabbles over how much time Milo wants to be with Franklin. He also has to be reminded to be gentle when playing with Zeke since he is smaller then him.

 

EZEKIEL (Zeke) DONALD PALMER --- AGE 10 MONTHS B-DAY 3/4/11

 

Little baby Zeke is a spitfire and he is only 10-months-old. He likes to keep his parents on their toes by still waking up many times in the night and crying a lot during the day. Thankfully Franklin and Milo are so laid back and try to help with Zeke.

 

 

OTHER MAIN CHARACTERS

 

 

ZIVA COTE DAVID --- Age 38

 

Ziva was born and raised in Israel and moved to the States when she came to work for NCIS as a Mossad liaison. She also had some issues in the beginning of her career at NCIS since she had to kill her own Brother since he had killed one of Gibbs’ team Kate. In the last year or so she became a true NCIS agent and now is the ‘Probie’ agent for team Gibbs. She is currently not married, but she is seriously dating a man named Tom Collins that she has been telling Abby that she hopes he proposes sometime soon because they have been dating for over a year now. Tom works for the FBI so he understands Ziva’s weird work hours and she the same.

 

THOMAS ROBERT COLLINS --- AGE 45

 

Is a Special Agent with the FBI, working along side Tobias Fornell. In his spare time he enjoys spending time with his girlfriend Ziva David and hunting. Even though his job keeps him rather busy he still has time for both the hunting and his relationship with Ziva. It is helpful that both of them are special agents so they understand each other’s schedules.

 

 

DR. DONALD (DUCKY) DAVID MALLARD --- AGE 78

 

NCIS’ lead Medical Examiner and also Forensic profiler. He is a great support for all of the NCIS crew. He is good friends with all the members of Gibbs’ team. He is great at finding clues in bodies that can help the investigations that are going on upstairs. He is known for wearing the same hat as he goes out into the field with Jimmy, of course he often does not let Jimmy drive since he always seems to get them lost. He may be getting up there in age but he is still working strong and has no plan to retire from NCIS any time soon.

 

ELAENOR (ELLIE) BISHOP– AGE 39

 

Ellie is the newest member of NCIS and is brought in to help Team Gibbs when things go south for one of the team members (No more will be said as it will give away the plot!). She is very sweet and caring and LOVES to sit around in weird places in the office (such as the top of her desk). She has been married to Jake Bishop for the past 5 years and have no children, but want to soon.

 

JAKE BISHOP – AGE 43

 

 

Jake is an attorney for NSA and the husband of NCIS agent Ellie Bishop. Off and on he is not too thrilled that his wife works for NCIS (she used to work for NSA too) but is becoming a bit more familiar with the NCIS clan and understanding why she wants to work for them. He has been married for 5 years to Ellie but does not have any children.

 


	2. Chapter 01

Gibbs stood in the corner of the hospital room breathing quietly in and out, trying not to disturb the younger man in the bed in front of him. He had been in positions like this many times over the years, but this seemed different. As he sighed he winced, reaching down to rub his pregnant belly.

“Come on Tony I can’t do this alone.” He whispered to his lover of 14 years.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Abby poked her head in the door. “Gibbs, sorry to both you, but the boys are getting restless and want an update from you, and only you.”

Gibbs wasn’t sure what to tell his kids, but he knew he had to say something. “Tell them I will be right out Abs.”

She nodded her head and closed the door; again leaving Gibbs alone with Tony and all the beeping in the room. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

*****FLASHBACK*****

It was a pretty normal day at the D.C. Headquarters of NCIS. Everybody was at their desk doing normal morning things such as checking e-mails, and making sure ‘go kits’ were prepped and ready to go. And of course Tony and Gibbs were arguing about Gibbs’ participation in the field..

“Again you are NOT going if we go out on a call. You are 6 months pregnant Jethro!” Tony exclaimed at his lover. It had been the same thing every morning, both at home and at the office.

“Doctor Tomlynn said I can go out in the field until next month, or until there are any complications.” Gibbs complained as he drank his herbal tea, making a face at the taste.

“Yeah well she doesn’t see the way you wince every time she kicks you.” Tony pointed out, running a hand through his hair in frustration. It had been like this with Gibbs last four pregnancies. The man was just plain stubborn. 

“Babe you’re 50 years old, you already know you have to be careful.“ (AN: In this story the men can safely have children until they are 55 or so.)

Gibbs of course glared at Tony for both calling him ‘Babe’ and saying his age in front of Tim and Ziva. “This is not up for discussion Tony.” He said before turning to his computer screen, his way of making sure the conversation was indeed done.

Just as Tony walked back to his desk the phone on Gibbs’ desk rang and tony could hear his husband answer with his normal greeting of “Yeah Gibbs”. The conversation was short and soon Gibbs was off the phone and barking orders for them to all grab their gear.

As they got to the elevator Tony couldn’t help but reach for Gibbs’ hand and hold it tightly. He was thankful when the other man held it back just as tightly.

***** ***** ***** *****

The crime scene was rather typical. There was a dead Petty Officer shoved in a dumpster outside some rather seedy looking Bar and this was in broad daylight.

Ducky and Palmer deemed the body to be dead for about eight hours putting time of death between midnight and one O’clock in the morning.

Tony was thankful that Gibbs seemed content to question possible witnesses while him, Tim and Ziva did the collecting of evidence and other more nitty gritty things. In the end it appeared the Petty Officer had been beaten severely before he was strangled with normal grade rope.

“In the Alleyway behind the bar with the rope.” Tony chuckled at his own lame joke about the ‘who done it’ board game. This of course led to one of his husband’s famous head slaps. “Ouch” he complained playfully.

“Stop being a wimp Gibbs-DiNozzo” the older man said. Tony had originally assured Gibbs he had no problem taking on the other man’s last name when they got married, but because of how often everybody used Jethro’s Sir name it was just easier to go with the hyphenated version.

Back at the office everybody was trying to follow leads to the killer of who they now knew was Petty Officer Ron McLean. He had no living relatives and most of his friends hadn’t known he had returned State side. Which they came to find out had only been 24 hours before he had been killed and placed in that back alley. The friends they did interview couldn’t name any enemies or have any idea who would want to kill Officer McLean.

“This is going nowhere,” Tony grumbled as he leaned back in this desk chair. “I have interviewed ten people and we are no closer to catching this guy as we were at eight this morning.” He looked at his clock and knew everybody was ready to go home since it was almost seven. He was thankful that he and Jethro had invested in getting a nanny back even when they only had one kid, not the hoard of five they had now. Actually it was more like six if you included the little girl snuggled safely inside Jethro. The nanny was always ready to stay until nine at night if need be but they always hoped to get home before that.

“Okay clean up and head home.” Gibbs said knowing Tim had a family to get home to and Ziva probably had a date with her serious boyfriend Tom, that is if Tom wasn’t too busy working on a case of his own. 

Everybody seemed relieved at Gibbs’ words and started to pack up for the day. Tony walked to Gibbs’ desk when he noticed his husband wasn’t packing up like everybody else. “Jet, come on you have to call it a day, long work hours aren’t good for you and the kids want to see you before they have to go to bed.

“We drove two cars, I will leave in an hour or so but you need to go home you know Aystyn won’t do his homework without you there.” Gibbs said not making eye contact with his husband.

Tony sighed but left it alone he knew when his husband needed space and a house full of kids was not always relaxing. He waved goodbye to Tim and Ziva as he got into the elevator that took him to the parking garage and to his Suburban. This was the closest thing to a minivan he was willing to buy for his huge family.

It took him close to an hour to get to their Large home outside of Town due to the traffic. When he got out of the truck he didn’t notice the dark blue sedan hiding in the shadows of one of his old Elm trees. He grumbled that nobody left the porch light on so he shuffled in the dark to find his house key.

Just when he did he heard somebody call his name and he turned automatically in the direction of the voice. He saw a large man dressed all in black and before he could really think of the weapon in his hand he heard the shot fired and he was falling to the ground with a thud.

Aystyn, the oldest of the Gibbs-DiNozzo kids had been coming to the door to open it for his dad when he heard the gun shot. His fist instinct was to duck away from the door. His second was to rush outside to find Tony bleeding badly and completely unconscious. 

“ROBIN!” He screamed inside to the Nanny. “Dad’s been shot!”

 

*****END FLASHBACK*****  
Gibbs got up the courage to leave his unconscious husband and head to the I.C.U. Family waiting room. Because of the early morning only his family and friends were present.

“How is he, is he okay, he has to be okay!” Gabby blabbed the second Gibbs walked into the room.

“He was fucken shot in the head what do you think!” Aystyn screamed at his ‘Aunt’.

“Aystyn quit it.” Gibbs said firmly to his loud son.

“But how is he really daddy?” Levi the second oldest of the Gibbs-DiNozzo boy asked in a quieter manner but it was obvious he had been crying.

Gibbs sighed, “We don’t know anything yet and probably won’t until he wakes up.”

“If he wakes up,” mumbled Aystyn causing his father to glare at him again.

“He’s going to wake up, he always does.” Tim pointed out trying to calm down his distraught wife.

Gibbs looked around and was glad to see that Robin had taken his three younger kids home, since the last time he had been in the waiting room. This was not a place for young kids. Heck no kid should see his or her parent in a hospital bed. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost noon the next day.

As soon as Tony has been rushed to the hospital, he had been taken into emergency surgery to remove the bullet lodged in his head. The only hope Gibbs had heard was that the bullet had been a shallow wound, not penetrating too far into his skull or Brain. The surgery went well the doctors said and now it was a waiting game to see when he would wake up and when he did what state he would be in. I had scared Gibbs to hear that if it was the memory center of Tony’s brain that was most likely affected. This news he had not told all the people milling around the waiting room.

“Daddy can we go see dad?” Levi asked nervously.  
“Yeah can we?” Aystyn repeated.

Gibbs hesitated for a second before nodding his head. “Okay but guys you have to remember that dad is going to have lots of tubes and machines hooked up to him to help him breath and so the nurses can keep watch on how he is doing.”

Aystyn bounced on the balls of his feet “We get it, now can we go?”

Gibbs took the boys into Tony’s hospital room and watched them closely as they stood and stared at their prone father lying in the hospital bed.

“How IS he going to make it daddy?” Levi asked as he went over and took Tony’s hand. “Nobody on TV ever lives after getting shot in the head.”

“The doctors seem hopeful after his surgery.”

Aystyn shook his head, “ They may say he’s fine but a bullet to the brain means time to go down the drain.”

Gibbs glared at his son. “Out Aystyn, I won’t take this attitude.”

Aystyn looked like he was going to protest but saw the look in his daddy’s eyes and knew better then to argue. With another look at his prone dad in the hospital bed and left the room.

“Can I touch him?” Levi questioned softly.

He was the complete opposite of his older brother. He was shy and quiet while Aystyn was loud and often very not behaved. 

Aystyn had done a few stints at a psychiatric treatment center, once when he was ten and again a few months ago. Normally he would come home and be okay but a few weeks would go by and Jethro and Tony were happy to have a great outpatient team for the boy.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts Gibbs replied to his son. “Sure you can touch him, just be careful for the I.V. in his hand and the other tubes.

Levi nodded and went to sit in the chair next to Tony’s bed. He gently took his free hand in his and started to stroke it. “Dad you gotta wake up, daddy, Aystyn, Jenyfer, Jackalyn, Zakaree.” He glanced at Gibbs and added. “So does the new baby, we’re all not a full family until you come back to us.”

Gibbs felt tears come to his eyes just listening to his son’s words. He wanted nothing more than to see Tony open his eyes and be perfectly okay.

The room was quiet for another fifteen minutes before a low moan could be heard coming from the direction of the bed.

Both Gibbs and Levi looked at Tony and were shocked to see him lying there with his eyes wide open and alert.

“Tony!” Gibbs actually exclaimed in excitement.

Tony looked confused at Gibbs “Who You?” he asked in a child like fashion.

Gibbs swallowed hard and turned to Levi, “Go get his doctor please.” He said to his young son.

Levi left with a stunned expression on his face.

Only a minute later Doctor Rosen walked into the room. “I hear that somebody has woken up.” He said with a smile on his face. “How do you feel Tony?”

“Hungy.” Tony said rubbing his stomach. “Me want cheese sanich.”

Trying to hide his alarm Doctor Rosen nodded his head. “We can get you a cheese sandwich in just a minute but do you think you could answer a few questions before getting the sandwich?”

Tony seemed to have to think about this before he nodded his head. 

Doctor Rosen smiled, “Okay good, can you tell me your name?

Tony giggled at this, “You already said it, name is Tony.”

“You’re right, but do you know another that might be longer?”  
“An-tony.” Tony replied still smiling.

Doctor Rosen smiled back, “Good job, so which name do you want me to call you?”

“Tony,” was his reply but then he asked. “What you name?”

“My name is Doctor Michael Rosen, but you can call me Doctor Mike if you like.”

“Okay Doctor Mike.” Tony Repeated.

“Tony my next question for you is a bit harder, but if you can only tell me part that is okay.”

“Okay.”

Doctor Rosen got his file ready to write the answers, “Okay Tony can you tell me what year this is?”

That automatically had Tony confused. “I no know dat.”

“That is okay Tony that was the hard part, here is a part that might be a bit easier.” He paused for a second before he continued. “Tony do you know how old you are?”

Tony smiled his biggest smile yet and after messing around with his hand a second he held up two fingers. “I am one…two…” he counted his fingers proudly.

Even though he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach Dr. Rosen praised Tony. “Thank you that is a good job.”

Tony grinned from ear to ear. “I’m a big boy!”

Gibbs looked at the doctor with a look of confusion and worry. He had no idea what was happening with his husband.

“You are a big boy Tony,” Doctor Rosen replied. He then added. “Now I have one last question. Do you know who this man is?” he asked pointing at Jethro.

Tony scrunched up his face as if thinking really hard before he shook his head. “I no know.” He replied.

“That’s okay tony you have done a good job I will have the nurse get you your dinner.”

That got Tony more excited. He was very hungry he turned to Gibbs and smiled. “Hi, I Tony who you?”

Gibbs wallowed hard before answering. “My name is Jethro.”

Tony giggled, “Dat a funny name.”

Gibbs didn’t take offence and for some reason felt sort of comfortable talking to this Tony. “I know I thought it was funny as a kid too.” He didn’t bother to add that Jethro was his middle name, nor did he think about how he had practically referred to Tony as a kid.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Aystyn poked his head in. “Can I come in?” he asked sounding calmer than before.

Gibbs was about to say “yes” but Dr. Rosen shook his head. “Tony can have more visits after he eats and we do a few more tests. Jethro, it might be best if you step out as well, maybe go home and change and shower…see your other kids.”

Booth Gibbs and Tony wanted to protest but Tony’s food came into the room so it was a good time to leave for a while anyway.

“I’ll be back Tony and I might bring some friends if that is okay with you and the doctors.”

Tony nodded his head as he shoved the cheese sandwich into his mouth.

Taking that as an ‘Okay’ Tony walked out of the room with a heavy heart and a sick stomach.


	3. Chapter 02

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, while Gibbs was talking with the doctor and Tony, everybody else was camping out all over the room. Tim McGee was slouched on a couch with his wife Abby’s head in his lap. She wasn’t asleep even though McGee whished she would relax enough to get at least a few hours of shut-eye. But with her anxiety high around her friend ~~s~~ being ill, he would take the fact she was even lying down.

 

Opposite them on the couch Jimmy Palmer and his husband Brian were sitting with Aystyn and Levi.

 

“Why would anybody shoot dad like that?” Levi asked Jimmy.

 

Aystyn chimed in, “He is always getting shot at its part of his job.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not normal for him to get shot off duty in our front yard” Levi spat back. He was getting frustrated with his older brother’s attitude.

 

“You don’t have to talk to me like that, Fucker” Aystyn spat back.

 

“Shut up Ass Wipe.”

 

Jimmy and McGee stood up and got between the boys “That’s enough from both of you. Your father is sick, you need to be respectful and be on your best behavior.” “You two better listen to your ‘Uncles’” Gibbs said as he walked into the room.

 

Everybody sat up straight waiting for some news.

 

“Well Tony is awake…” Gibbs paused and held his hand up to hold off all of the questions “… Right now he seems to be physically fine…”

 

“But he doesn’t remember you daddy” Levi said since he had been in the room when Tony had woke up.

 

Gibbs glared slightly at his son but let it be and continued his train of thought. “Levi is right, there does seem to be some type of memory loss.”

 

“He won’t remember us?” Aystyn questioned sounding really upset.

 

“As of right now probably not. But we won’t know anything until some more tests are done” Gibbs replied as he sat on a chair by his kids. “Which is what they are doing right now.”

 

***** ***** ***** *****

 

It was close to two hours later when Doctor Rosen walked out into the waiting room and looked around for Gibbs. “Agent Gibbs can I speak to you for a little bit.”

 

Gibbs was on his feet in a second and walked over to the doctor. They both walked out of the room and down the hall to a small room. The door read ‘Consultation Room’. “Do we know what is going on, is this memory loss stuff going to go away?”

 

Doctor Rosen held his hand up to stop a rather out of character rant from Jethro.

 

“Agent Gibbs… Jethro, Tony has suffered a significant amount of trauma to his brain, both from the gunshot wound and the lack of oxygen to his brain after the attack.

 

“So what is going to happen with my husband?” Gibbs asked beginning to get ticked off with this doctor. Sure, he was nice enough but he also wasn’t giving him a straight answer.

 

“With any type of traumatic brain injury it can be different for everybody. Some people snap out of the memory loss in a matter of minutes, days, or even weeks ~~, s~~ ome take months or even years. What really matters is how you take care of it in the meantime.”

 

Gibbs sighed and nodded “so right now Tony is stuck thinking he’s a two year old and there isn’t anything that can be done?”

 

Rosen nodded, “hopefully once more of the swelling in his brain goes down then things will be better but I can’t make any guarantees. The brain is a tricky part of the human body. Just one little mix up can change a person’s life forever.”

 

“That was really up-lifting, Doc” Gibbs grumbled as he stood up from his seat. “I guess I will go check in with my two-year-old husband and see what is new. I have to get used to this.”

 

“Before you go there are some things I need to make sure you understand. Right now with Tony being so vulnerable I believe it is in his best interest to treat him like the two-year-old he thinks he is. It’s rather interesting but I think he really believes that it is forty-one years ago and he is in the hospital as the real life two year old Anthony DiNozzo Jr. He may have questions about his parents but just answer them to the best of your ability. I have already called his father and informed him of the events of the past few days. He may come visit, but he has no intention of coming and taking care of Tony.

“Of course he wouldn’t the man is a selfish bastard and was even worse when Tony was little. They shipped him off to boarding school the earliest they possibly could. ~~“~~ There is no way that DiNozzo Sr. would take care of a full grown two year old” Jethro said in anger.

 

“Yes, that is the impression I got when I talked with him on the phone, but why don’t you go see Tony, he kept asking for his parents or Jetho the whole time we were running tests.” Doctor Rosen slightly grinned at this. “He might not remember you like he did a few days ago but you have already made a spot in his heart.

 

“Thanks Doc,” Gibbs walked towards the door.

 

“Agent Gibbs there is one thing that it will be okay to talk to Tony about and that is his mother’s death. I got the information from his father that his mother was very sickly ever since Tony’s birth and actually did die when Tony was two years old. If Tony asks where his mother is just mention she went up to Heaven. DiNozzo Sr. explained it was what they had been telling himin preparation for the eventual death of his mother.

 

“Okay Doc, thanks for the information. I am going to go see Tony now and with that he walked out of the small room with a heavy heart and quite frankly, the desire to start crying. Shaking that surge of emotions from his head he went to Tony’s room and knocked on the door. When he didn’t get a response he simply opened the door and poked his head in.

 

Tony looked up at the door opening and smiled when he saw Gibbs, “Hi Jetho.”

 

“Hi Tony” Gibbs said as he took a seat next to Tony’s bed. “What are you coloring?” he asked looking at the coloring page sitting on the tray over Tony’s lap.

 

“Bat Bat” Tony said pointing at the scribbl ~~e~~ of green, purple and orange on a coloring sheet of Batman.

 

Gibbs nodded his head “that’s right, that is Batman.”

 

“The lady gewe me it” Tony said as he went back to his scribbling.

 

“That was nice of her” Gibbs figured the Lady was Tony’s nurse Taya.

 

“Are you having a baby?” Tony asked curiously.

 

Gibbs wasn’t sure how to answer this question without giving too much information away. He couldn’t exactly say ‘Yeah I am, we are having a baby girl, you and I.’

 

So in response he was as honest as he could be. “I am pregnant. I am having a baby girl. I have five kids already, Aystyn who is thirteen, Levi who is eleven, Jackalyn and Jenyfer who are twins and they are nine, and then Zakaree who is eight.”

 

Tony’s eyes went wide at the mention of all the kids, at his house he was the only kid around and nobody really liked to play with him. Even his Nanny Ingrid wouldn’t play with his toys and games with him. She was a large lady who quite frankly scared Tony to death ~~as a kid~~.

 

“I’m sure they would love to play with you, but not quite yet. They are at home right now, but sometime soon you can play with them ~~.~~ ” Gibbs said and then added ~~.~~ “ ~~Y~~ you are going to be coming home with me so you can play with them all the time.”

 

“What about Daddy and Mommy?” Tony wanted to know what had happened to his parents.

 

Again this was a hard question for Gibbs to answer. He too had called DiNozzo Sr. after what happened with Tony. He tried to explain to the older man that Tony was literally forty-one years in the past in his head. This information was too much for the older DiNozzo. Gibbs didn’t exactly blame him, he too wasn’t sure he what to do with a full sized adult male that was acting, and truly thought he was a two-year-old. He had hoped his discussion with Doctor Rosen would help him understand a bit more about what was going on, but it hadn’t. It seems everything was just a guessing game and something they had to wait out. He was due to talk to the hospital social worker in a little while to talk about discharge planning. He hoped that would be more informational and give him some true hard facts about what he was supposed to with Tony once he got him home.

 

There was one thing he did know and that was he was not going to put Tony in some long term care facility or institution. If he needed some time at one or the other at first that would be different, but he was not leaving his husband to rot away and without people who loved him.

 

Since he was taking so long to answer Tony was getting nervous and worried. “Where Mommy?”

 

“Tony mommy can’t come see you and you can’t go see mommy. She is in Heaven living with God now.”

 

“Oh” Tony said with his lip quivering a little. “Like Gampa” he sniffed but didn’t cry. “Mommy sick, she happy now” it was a great thing the DiNozzo’s had prepared their son so well for his mother’s death from cancer at such a young age. It sure made it easy for Gibbs to explain to the man… well boy.

 

Gibbs nodded his head “Mommy is with Grandpa in heaven and Daddy is busy with work. I am going to take care of you like Ingrid did.”

 

Tony made a face at that, “But you pay wit me and give me friends like all da kids you gots. I don’t have to pay all alone like Ingid made me do?”

 

“No buddy you can play a lot at our house both with me and the other kids” Gibbs said with a smile. He was going to mention he wasn’t going to send Tony off to boarding school but then remembered Tony would have no recollection of what in the world boarding school was.

 

“Where Ingid now?” The large two-year-old asked.

 

“Max is busy so he asked me to help take care of you since he thought you would have fun playing with my kids” Gibbs answered.

 

Tony nodded his head like crazy, “Yeah me pay with yous kids, and Ingid can go bye bye.”

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at this one, it was becoming obvious that Tony didn’t have any strong attachments to his once nanny.

 

“My head hurts” Tony said out of the blue and he reached up to rub at the mesh netting he had on his head.

 

Gibbs reached over and pushed Tony’s nurse call button.

 

Within seconds a female nurse came walking into the room. “How’s it going in here?”

 

“Tony says he has a headache.”

 

The nurse nodded and went to adjust Tony’s I.V. meds. “There we go that should help” she smiled “need anything else Tony?”

 

“My Pee Pee hurts.”

 

Taya nodded again “I can ask the doctor if it’s okay to take his Cath out. In our team meeting we were talking about seeing how he is with toileting. We will probably start with putting him in a pair of depends. You never know where a two-year-old is with that kind of stuff.”

 

“Oh believe me I know how that goes, all of my boys took forever. I actually do remember Tony said it took till he was almost four to be toilet trained, so we might take that into consideration.”

 

“Okay good to know, so the Depends should be a good place to start then” Taya said as she went to the door. “I will be back in a second to take the Cath out.”

 

Tony wasn’t sure what was going on but hoped it made his Pee Pee feel better. “Jetho what are you kids names again?”

 

Gibbs smiled “Well there is Aystyn, Levi, Jenyfer, Jackalyn, and Zakaree. They are all older then you but I am sure they would love to play with you.”

 

“Otay” Tony smiled.

 

There was a knock on the door and Taya came back in. “Okay we have the go-ahead from the doc to take the cath out so Tony I’m going to take this tube out of your penis so it doesn’t hurt anymore.

 

Tony giggled at the word ‘penis’ like most kids would. It was hard for Gibbs not to smile back.

 

“Tony do you want Jethro to go bye bye or stay here in the room?”

 

“Stay.”

 

It took about ten minutes to get the cath out since Tony threw a bit of a fit when it started to hurt. Also Gibbs and Taya got their answer on the Potty Training part when Tony automatically lifted his legs to put the diaper on him.

 

“There we go all better,” Taya said as she took her gloves off and went to wash her hands.

 

Watching this it really hit Gibbs. Things were changing. His husband and father of his children was now younger then his youngest child, the baby girl in his stomach not included. Yes life was really changing.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- Tony will now be addressed as ‘kid’ ‘boy’ ‘toddler’ etc because that is how he is being portrayed in this story.  
> \--- There might appear to be spelling errors all over the place but it is simply two-year-old talk.

 

 

It was only another three days before Tony was able to be released from the hospital and Gibbs was scared to death. A social worker and worked with him and the kids on what to expect, as much as they could that is, but Gibbs still felt like he was going into this blind. What he did know was he loved his husband dearly and he was going to do all he could to make life as comfortable for the other man as possible even if that meant feeding him and changing diapers. “Are you ready for this?” Tim McGee questioned. He had come with Gibbs to pick up Tony just in case he would need his help.

Gibbs nodded, “Yeah, thank you for coming.” McGee would now be his Senior Field Agent at NCIS and they were already finding somebody to take Tony’s place. From what he heard it was going to be a young woman by the last name Bishop. It would be different working with two women but not a bad kind of different. Once Gibbs and McGee got off the elevator and down the hall to Tony’s hospital room they had to laugh at what the saw. There was Tony packing his toys into his Spiderman rolling suitcase with a very concentrated look on his face. Gibbs figured he was just trying to make sure everything fit right and that he didn’t forget anything. “Hey Buddy.” He said to the boy. Tony looked up and smiled, “Hi Jet, I pack.” He said pointing to his stuff. “Sarah pack too.” He then pointed to the bags on the floor that Gibbs assumed were things like diapers and wipes. HE had been told the hospital would provide these things at first but then he was required to buy his own. Somebody had even mentioned calling major diaper companies and seeing if they could make specialized items in Tony’s size.

“Good boy,” Jet said as he walked over and began helping Tony put things into his suitcase. “How are you feeling today? Does your head hurt?” He had been having headaches off and on for the past few days, which was understandable since he had been shot in the head only a few days ago. “No, I otay.” Tony said smiling still. “We go to your home to-day?” he questioned. They had been prepping him the past few days that he would be going to live with Jet and his family instead of going home with his mommy and daddy. Gibbs might have been seeing things but it seemed that the ‘boy’ was relieved to know he wasn’t going to his home or origin.

Gibbs nodded, “Yeah we do. When we get home none of the kids will be home. They are in school.” Tony really liked all of the Gibbs-DiNozzo kids when they had come to visit him in the hospital and play with him. He especially liked Levi who was the most patient with him and would play Candyland with him over and over again without getting upset when he didn’t know the colors.

Tony pouted at this, “What do?” he questioned. Gibbs took this as ‘What are we going to do’ so he went with that question. “We will unpack your stuff in your room and then we are going to go visit Jet’s work.” “You are?” Tim said speaking up for the first time. “I didn’t realize you were coming back to work already Boss.” “Not coming back per-say but visiting and we have to clean out HIS desk so Ellie Bishop can have a spot to sit when she comes into work tomorrow.” Gibbs said with a heavy heart. When he said ‘His’ he meant Tony’s old desk at NCIS. Doctors did not expect Tony to recover from the incident so it was time to move on and that was what Gibbs was trying to do.

Just then his cell phone started ringing and he groaned. He hoped it wasn’t a case that NEEDED his attention. He wasn’t working quite as much being six months pregnant but if things were really important then he would definitely up his game. “Yeah Gibbs.” He said into the phone. “Mr. Gibbs this is the secretary at Gillbertson Middle school, I have principle Maxwell wanting to speak with you about your son Aystyn.” Came the sweet voice of an elderly woman. Really groaning this time Gibbs agreed to talk to the principle. The conversation was like many others, Aystyn had been aggressive in his English class a few minutes ago, punching his teacher in the jaw and would need to be picked up since he was suspended for the next two days. They also scheduled a parent meeting for later that afternoon. Gibbs knew what was going to be said, Aystyn needed a special school, that mainstream classroom on an Individual Education Plan (IEP) wasn’t enough for the angry young teen. Hanging up the phone he looked at McGee. “Aystyn is at it again we have to go in and talk to his principle at two o’clock.” He glanced at his watch as he said this. It was almost noon now. Sighing, he looked at Tony who was looking worried. “Hey Buddy what do you think about going to Jet’s work and then visiting Aystyn’s school?” Gibbs asked the boy.

Tony wasn’t so sure about the last part, Aystyn didn’t like him very much but he did agree. “Otay.” He said as he tried to zip up his suitcase but was having issues getting his hands to work right. Gibbs smiled slightly and helped the frustrated toddler zip up his suitcase. “Well it seems we’re ready to go.”

McGee picked up the bag of diapers and other things and followed Tony and Gibbs out of the room. They had already signed Tony’s discharge papers so they were free to leave. Once at the car Gibbs helped buckle Tony in and realized something as he did. Would Tony need a car seat made for him? Or would he be okay sitting with a normal belt.

Tony seemed confused by the sitting arrangements but didn’t say anything. Instead he wiggled around and got comfortable. Gibbs didn’t like the wiggling, yeah he would have to make some calls to care seat companies along with the diaper companies and see what he could get made. The doctors at the hospital figured he could get accommodations because of his Special Agent gunned down in the line of duty status. “Guess I’ll find out.” He said out loud, even though he didn’t mean to. “What?” McGee questioned as he climbed into the passenger seat while Gibbs started the car. “Oh nothing…just thinking out-loud.”

Thankfully the ride to NCIS was uneventful, Tony sang badly to one of the twins CD’s since he had no reason to know the words but he seemed to enjoy himself.

Nervously Tony held tight to Gibbs’ hand as they went into the elevator and up to the squad room. There Ziva was talking typing quickly at her computer and Abby was waiting at her husband’s desk. McGee had called her on their way to NCIS hoping she could help keep Tony in line while they packed up HIS things. “Good afternoon guys.” Abby said bouncing up and going over to give each of them a kiss on the cheek, well Tim got a quick kiss on the lips. Tony thought the whole thing was pretty funny. “I pay?” Tony questioned holding up his action figures meaning he wanted to play. “Abby pay wit Tony?”

“Of course.” Abby took Tony’s hand and led him to sit in front of Gibbs’ desk. There they started playing with Spiderman, Superman and Batman. Tony got a kick out of Abby when she started making funny voices for the characters. Meanwhile Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were going through Tony’s desk and boxing up most of the items. At one point Gibbs’ pregnancy hormones started to kick in and he had to stop in fear he was going to break down crying. “Shit.” He said softy as he sat down in his husband’s chair and put his head in his hands. “Oh Boss…” McGee said rubbing his back. “I know this is hard but remember he’s still with us, just different.” He glanced over at Tony who was busting up laughing with Abby. “It’s not the same but better than the alternative.”

Gibbs nodded, “You’re right.” With that he stood up and finished the job he came to do. He was about to go grab Tony and get him ready to go to Aystyn’s school when Abby came over biting her lower lip.

“I think he’s going to need a changing in a second…do you need me to do anything?” Abby questioned glancing at Tony who was now sitting on his knees instead of the Indian style he had been in before and he was turning a bit red in the face. Gibbs chuckled a little, “Nah Abs I got it.” He walked over to Tony and squatted the best he could next to him. “Hey Buddy Boy…do we need to change your pants?”

Tony’s eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. “NO!” he screamed getting up and running as fast as he could out of the bullpen. “What the…” Gibbs quickly went after the large toddler and found him hiding in a corner next to the back elevator. “Tony you can’t run away like that.” He scolded the boy. “No change Tony…Tony fine.” He said shaking his head like crazy. “I fine.”

Gibbs wrinkled his nose. “You smell like a stinky boy. We can’t go see Aystyn with poopy pants.” “Den no see Aytin.” Tony said in a way of fixing the problem. “Stay pay wit Abby.” “Well Abby doesn’t play with poopy boys.” Gibbs said reaching for Tony’s hand who thankfully took it. “Come on we’ll be quick and we can then go see Aystyn and then go home and get settled into your room. Did I tell you that you’re sharing a room with Levi?” Tony smiled at that, “Otay.” He said and they quickly grabbed up his bag and headed into the bathroom. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do…clean up a full-grown man in a public restroom but they were able to get things figured out and after ten minutes a much better smelling Tony was back in the car and heading towards the middle school.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are always welcome :)


	5. Chapter 04

The hallways to the middle school were filled with young teenagers running to and fro in order to get to their next class. Tony held tightly to Gibbs’ hand as they headed for the Principle’s Office. Once there the young boy saw something very exciting, Spiderman coloring sheets laid out with crayons on the table. “I color?” he asked Gibbs hopefully.

Gibbs smiled, “Of course.” He watched Tony bound off to the table and start right in on his latest coloring project. When he was sure he was safe and sound, Gibbs walked to the secretaries desk. Clearing his throat she finally looked up at him. 

“Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo you made it.” She said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her face. Everybody at the school knew what had happened with Tony and felt sorry for the family. That is one reason she felt bad they were having this meeting in the first place. Of course the already troubled teen was going to act out, his father was ill. On that note she glanced over to the table and saw Tony scribbling furiously on a coloring sheet, he appeared to be enjoying himself.  
  
“Of course I made it this is my son we’re talking about.” Gibbs said and then realized something. There was no way he could speak freely with Principle Maxwell with Tony in the room. Sighing he looked back to the secretary. “Joyce would you be able to keep an eye on Tony while I meet with Maxwell? There are things I need to say that we’re not supposed to say around him without confusing him.”

Joyce nodded her head, “I can do that, and if I need help you are just a door away.” She smiled and walked over to sit with Tony. He seemed excited to show his newest creation to the woman so Gibbs felt safe that she would do okay watching the large toddler. Taking a deep breath he knocked on Maxwell’s door and waited for a response. When he was called in he wasn’t surprised to see Aystyn sitting at a table doing what appeared to be math.  
  
“Hey.” Aystyn said without looking up. 

“Hello,” Gibbs replied but went to focus on the principle instead. “So what is going on? I thought you people realized this was a rough time for our family. Is suspending the kid really the way to go?”

“Jethro we’ve been through this many times before. If he physically hurts somebody then he gets suspended like any other kid would. I know he has problems and I know home life is rough right now but I can’t have him hurting my teachers.” Maxwell replied in response to Gibbs’ question.

Gibbs sighed, “I know…but I also don’t know what to do. This is something I would discuss with his dad and I can’t exactly do that anymore.” He rubbed his belly when his son (unnamed) started moving around because he could sense his daddy was upset. “Mark this is really a rough time.”  
  
“Well maybe it’s time to talk to one of the guidance counselors again, see if they have any ideas. Or you could speak with his individual therapist. Does he have an appointment soon?” Mark questioned.

Gibbs nodded, “Next week but until then do I have to leave him home? I’m not sure I can take care of Tony and Aystyn at the same time.” He glanced at his son who was eyeing him with sad eyes. “Not that Aystyn really needs to be taken care of he is a teenager now.”  
  
“Daddy can we just go home. I will talk with Maggy next week and figure something out.” Aystyn had tears in his eyes as he continued to talk. “I will go back to the treatment center if you want me to. I don’t mean to make life harder I just can’t help it.”  
  
“Oh Son,” Gibbs walked over and gave his son a hug. It was a rare event when Aystyn was emotional like this so he took in all that he could and kissed the top of his head. “Come on let’s go home. Tony is out in the lobby with the secretary hopefully still coloring.”

“You brought him here?” Aystyn asked his eyes wide. “Should he really be out and about since he just left the hospital? What if something happens?”

Gibbs shook his head, “Nothing will happen, we’ve got this…you and I.” he stopped and looked his son in the eye. “I REALLY need you to be the big guy right now…you and Levi. I am going to need help with Da – Tony especially after the baby is born and I can’t expect the girls and Zak to be mature enough to help.”

Aystyn sighed, “I know…and I know you need me to behave which is a big way to help.” He said actually repeating what his daddy had said the day before. “I really am sorry I hurt the teacher. I will help you with Tony when I am home from school to make up for it.”  
  
“Come on let’s save poor Joyce from having to learn more and more about coloring Spiderman.” Gibbs smiled as he led Aystyn out into the lobby where thankfully Tony was still happily coloring and chatting with Joyce.

“See dat Spidy.” Tony explained before scribbling some more on the page. Right now Spiderman was purple and orange with a few black spots, definitely not Spiderman colors but to a two-year-old it looked perfect.

Gibbs chuckled and walked up next to his newest child. “Hey there Buddy you ready to go home? Aystyn said he will help you put all your new stuff away.”

“I did?” Aystyn questioned with a raised eyebrow but he was smiling. “Sure you’re right I did. Come on Tone let’s go home.”  
  
<><><><><><>  
  
It took about ten minutes to get home and Gibbs was shocked when Aystyn started singing in the back seat with Tony. Actually he was mostly shocked that the teen wanted to sit in the backseat with the toddler at all, but Aystyn had said he wanted to make sure Tony was safe until they could make some calls and get him a special car seat. This made Gibbs melt inside…he chalked it up to damn pregnancy hormones and the stress of his life at the moment.

Once home Gibbs let Aystyn take Tony upstairs to his and Levi’s bedroom to unpack and check out all the new clothes, toys, books and various other things they had got for the overly large toddler.

With baby monitor in hand, Gibbs sat down at his laptop computer at the kitchen table and stared at it. He knew he had to research various baby things for Tony but wasn’t sure how to go about doing it. He still wasn’t good with computers and the baby kept reminding him he hadn’t eaten in quite a few hours. Sighing he got up and went to look through the fridge for something to eat. He found the fixing for a sandwich and made one up before plopping down at the computer again. “This is useless.” He mumbled to himself as he pulled out his phone and dialed McGee’s cell number.

“Special Agent McGee” came the reply.

“Tim I need your help.” Gibbs said actually not worrying that he was asking his subordinate for help. Actually now that Tony was upstairs playing with his toys, Timothy McGee was his Senior Field Agent.

Tim was a bit taken back but by was quickly shaken out of it like a good SFA should. “What’s up Boss?”

“I need you to do some research for me. I can make the phone calls I just need the numbers.” Gibbs started. “I need all the contact information for the major diaper and car seat companies in the country. The doctor at the hospital seemed to think that they would be able to special make something for Tony since he was a Federal Agent harmed in the line of duty.” 

“Sure thing Boss, I will get right on that and e-mail you the information if that is okay.” Tim said as he already started typing away. “How did the thing with Aystyn go?”

Gibbs sighed, “He is still suspended for two days so he is going to be helping me with Tony, which he is doing right now actually.”

“Well that’s good…okay Boss I already got the info for you and e-mailed it to ya. Take care.” Tim hung up the phone and Gibbs went to his e-mail. Sure enough there were phone numbers and website links to Pampers, Huggies, Loves and then a few car seat companies as well.   
  
Picking his phone back up he started on the calls.

<><><><><><>  
  
Almost an exhausting hour later Gibbs was finished with his calls that were thankfully successful. He had made a deal with Huggies Diapers to make large enough size for Tony and in the right amount of protection a full grown man would need. He also got a car seat made with Crico that was just what they needed. Supposedly it was going to have an onboard play steering wheel and other toys that would keep Tony busy in the backseat when he wasn’t busy singing.  
  
Just as he finished with his calls Aystyn and Tony came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Sorry Daddy I couldn’t keep him up there any longer he says he’s hungry.”  
  
“I can get you a snack.” Gibbs said to both boys as he went to the fridge and took out a frozen pizza which he knew Tony loved and Aystyn tolerated. 

“Thanks,” Aystyn said as he looked at his Dad’s computer screen. “Oh you were looking up diapers, get anything figured out?”

“Yeah Huggies is working with us and I also got him a car seat. Everything should be here within the week.” Gibbs said as he popped the pizza in the oven. “Until then we will just watch him carefully in the car and deal with the terrible adult diapers the hospital gave us or we can buy from the store.

“Diapers.” Tony said from where he had sat down at the table anticipating his snack. “Weird diapers.”

A lightbulb went off in Aystyn’s head when he said that. “Oh he’s been saying that for the last like half an hour. I don’t know if that means he needs to be changed or something else.”

Gibbs nodded as he sat back down, walking around and standing was getting hard. “The doctor’s mentioned him saying that. They think it’s because he was used to having cloth diapers as a kid. But there is NO way I am doing that.”

“I get that.” Aystyn said and then sighed. “Can I go play a game now until the food is ready? I watched him for an hour.”

Gibbs smiled and nodded, “Sure but once you are done eating your brothers and sisters will be home so I will need some more help.”

“Sure Daddy,” Aystyn walked into the family room and plopped down in front of the TV, X-BOX controller in hand.  
  
Tony saw this and jumped up running into the other room. “I pay!” he exclaimed sitting down next to Aystyn, thankfully just sitting and not grabbing at anything.

Aystyn sighed, he wanted to get away from Tony for a bit but let him stay there. “Okay…you can watch but not play.” He said as he booted up the game.  
  
Gibbs stood in the kitchen and watched the boys in the family room with tears falling down his cheeks. This was NOT how things were supposed to be. Sighing he wiped at his eyes and turned his attention on the pizza he was cooking. He would not let himself break down until he was in his own bedroom and the kids were asleep. Then he had no doubt in his mind he would lose it.


	6. Chapter 05

 

“Zakaree you WILL eat your peas.” Gibbs told his youngest son that night at the dinner table. “If you don’t you won’t get ice cream like the rest of your siblings.” “I don’t like um.” The eight-year-old pouted as he poked at the little round balls on his plate, still not eating them. “Dad wouldn’t have made me.” “Zak!” Jenyfer exclaimed. “We don’t talk about that stuff, right daddy?” she may be only nine but she was being rather mature for her age over the whole ‘dad is now two’ thing.

Speaking of which Tony wasn’t paying attention to the ongoing pea conversation but participating in his own way by smashing his peas onto the table next to his plate. It appeared that the reason ‘Dad’ would never have forced peas on his kids was because HE himself didn’t like them. “Ugh Daddy he’s making a mess.” Jackalyn, Jenyfer’s twin sister said from her spot directly next to Tony. “Please say *I* don’t have to clean that up even though it’s my turn to clear the table.” Gibbs couldn’t help but chuckle at the disgusted look on his daughter’s face. “I will take care of it.” “I can Daddy.” Levi spoke up. “I can help.” He was Gibbs’ life saver in so many ways. Even though he was only eleven he had always been mature and helpful even when things had been ‘normal’. Now he had given up his bedroom and was working on giving up his time to take care of his brain damaged father.

“Suck up.” Aystyn mumbled under his breath as he pushed back from the table. “Can I be excused? I told Molly I would call her at 7pm.” Molly was Aystyn’s girlfriend for a better use of the word. They had met in the treatment center Aystyn had been at for a few months and kept in contact since they both went home. Of course Gibbs and Tony had both agreed their thirteen-year-old son was too young to be thinking of girlfriends, especially one with mental health issues, but now almost six months later she hadn’t gone anywhere and seemed to be good for him. “Okay but only for half an hour. You may be suspended but you still have homework to do.” Gibbs said as he also allowed the rest of the kids to be excused from the table, even little Zak who hadn’t finished his peas.

<><><><><><><>

“Anthony DiNozzo!” Gibbs’ exclaimed trying not to laugh at the same time. “Stop running away from me and get your butt in the bathroom.” “NO batoom!” Tony actually screamed as he ran to hide behind the closet door in his bedroom. Of course the six foot two-year-old could not hide in this position but Gibbs didn’t say anything.

Gibbs groaned and ran a hand through his silver military style haircut. Sure, he had bene retired from the Marines for years now but old habits die hard. “Tony you are covered in peas and you smell. It is bath time.”

Tony shook his head like crazy, “No batoom.” He repeated which got Gibbs attention. He wasn’t saying ‘No bath’ or something along those lines but was protesting the bathroom itself.

“Tony what’s wrong with the bathroom?” Gibbs questioned walking over to his ‘son’…something was obviously wrong. “Why don’t you come out from behind there and talk to me about it.” Tony shook his head like crazy again but this time didn’t say anything.” Gibbs looked around the room and his eyes fell on Tony’s new stuffed Spiderman toy. He picked it up and put it in front of his face. “Hey Tony we’ve got to fight Dr. Octopus but we can’t do that until we talk to your daddy about the bathroom.” He said in a funny voice pretending to BE Spiderman.

This had Tony giggling and he DID come out from behind the closet door. “You silly.” He said taking the toy from Gibbs and hugging it to his chest. He was quiet again for a second before whispering. “Batoom scary…scare Tony.”

“Why is it scary?”

“Cuz.” Tony whispered and didn’t elaborate on his answer.

Gibbs sighed and took a seat on Tony’s bed. “Are we going to have to do a bath like Nurse Kimberly did at the hospital then?” by this he meant a sponge bath. He had thought they did the sponge baths there because it was easier but could it have really been because they couldn’t get Tony in the bathroom? ‘Didn’t we use the bathroom at the office today though?’ he thought to himself and then shrugged…maybe there was something to more private bathrooms?

Just then Levi came walking into the room and laughed. “I would have thought you would have him in the bathtub already.” He said seeing his new ‘brother’ was still covered in his dinner. “Trying.” Gibbs grumbled “But I don’t think it’s happening tonight. Can you watch him while I get some sponge bath stuff ready?”

“Sure,” Levi said as he fully walked into the room. “Hey Tony let’s play Lego’s.” he suggested as he sat down on the floor and started shuffling through the tub of Lego’s, hoping to get Tony to join him. Tony of course was all for this and plopped himself down on the floor next to the plastic building blocks. “Make house.” He said to Levi. Meanwhile Gibbs headed to the upstairs bathroom and got a tub from under the sink and filled it with warm and soapy water. He then grabbed a washrag and a few bath towels, one for under the plastic tub and one to dry Tony off with. Sighing he looked at what he had ready and called it good. Carefully he carried it back to Levi and Tony’s bedroom and smiled when he saw them happily playing. “Thanks L…but you can go now.” He didn’t want to have Levi watch his father like this. It was hard enough they had to play games together in a backwards fashion but he wasn’t going to expose his kids to their helpless and naked dad.

Levi was going to protest but stopped when he saw a serious look in his daddy’s eyes. “Okay I will go see what the girls are up to.” He said before leaving the room.

Tony eyed the items Gibbs brought in with weary eyes. “Uhh…” he said getting up off the floor and walking over to it. “For me?”

Gibbs nodded his head, “We’re going to do this like at the hospital, okay? Cuz we gotta get those peas and chicken nuggets off of you.”

“Oh.” Tony looked down at himself and made a face. “Dirty Tony.” His eyes started to tear up a little. “Sowwy.”

Gibbs wasn’t expecting THAT reaction but tried to not seem shocked. “Not your fault.” He said as he started helping Tony out of his clothes. By the time he was naked Gibbs was more than thankful Huggies would be helping them out because Tony was already getting rashes from the terrible absorbency of the diapers the hospital produced. He figured he could change him more often but that would be hard and really shouldn’t be what they focused on daily.

“Okay Buddy, I am going to wash you now.” Gibbs said as he started running the washrag over Tony’s skin, making sure to get him as clean as possible. As he did so he tried to keep himself from tearing up. He had only done this on one occasion before and that was when Tony had the stomach flu really bad and he had given him a bath. Sure, they had bathed each other many times, which always turned into some fun either in the shower or between the sheets, but this was only the second time it was more clinical then sexual.

It only took ten minutes and soon Tony was all cleaned up and he was being helped into his PJ’s when Jenyfer and Jackalyn came walking into the room. “Daddy can we watch a movie before bed?”

Gibbs glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was already almost 8pm. “I think you know the answer to that. It’s a school day tomorrow so you should both be getting ready for bed right now actually.”

“Just a short movie?” Jackalyn asked with a pout that looked so much like her father. “Then we will go to bed.”

“Don’t even try…” Gibbs warned.

“Yeah don’t even try!” Tony added thinking he was funny but in reality it freaked everybody else in the room out. It was as if he was channeling is old self trying to get the girls ready for bed.

The twins simply backed out of the room and dashed down the hall to their bedroom. Later on Gibbs would find out they went to bed a half hour early because of what happened.

“Speaking of bedtime…” Gibbs said smirking playfully at Tony. “It’s time for little Spiderman fans to hit the hay.”

Tony looked confused by this statement but surprisingly walked over to his new bed and climbed into it, getting under the, of course, Spiderman blankets he lied down with a yawn. “Sleepy.” He admitted as he snuggled his Spiderman stuffed toy. “Read stowy?”

Gibbs smiled, “Sure thing.” He said going to the bookcase and pulling out a book called ‘The Dog Who Had Kittens’. It was basically about a dog who became the adopted parent to a group of kittens. It was fictional but Gibbs didn’t realize to the end how much Tony could relate to it. “I like kitty.” Tony said pointing to the illustrations on the page of the kitten snuggling up to the dog. “I no have daddy or mommy no more but you.” In a nutshell he was trying to tell Gibbs that even though he didn’t have his mommy and daddy anymore he had Gibbs.

“You’ll always have me Bud, now time to turn off the lights and go night night.” Gibbs got off the bed and put the book away. He turned back and smiled when he saw Tony snuggling down into his blankets a little more. He walked over and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. “Goodnight Big Guy”

“G’night.” Tony replied as he closed his eyes.

Gibbs stood in the room for a good ten minutes before he was sure Tony had fallen asleep. He hoped Levi would be quiet when he came in for bed himself in another half an hour or so.

<><><><><><>

Meanwhile downstairs Aystyn was taking advantage of his daddy being so busy with Tony that he was STILL talking to Molly on the phone and it was almost two hours later. When Gibbs came down to the family room and found him on the phone he was furious. He grabbed the phone from the teenager’s hand and would have tossed it across the room if Zakaree hadn’t been sitting there with wide eyes. “Zak go get ready for bed, I will be up to tuck you in, in just a second.” Gibbs said through gritted teeth. He then turned his attention back to his eldest son. “You are grounded. There will be on telephone, cell or otherwise. Video/computer games are off limits as well. You will do chores around the house and homework but that is it until you can go back to school.” Yes, he wanted to ground him for months, years even for making life difficult but his therapist said to do punishments small because even if they are longer they don’t really mean more.

“B…but…” Aystyn tried but when he got a glare from Gibbs he sighed. “Fine…but you do realize how unfair this is. I mean why did I have to do my homework tonight when it’s not due until I go back in a few days?”

Gibbs growled, “Because I TOLD you to and the last time I checked I was the parent in this house so I make the rules. Normally homework comes before phone calls so you should feel lucky I let you do that this one time. BUT you blew it Bucko, you aren’t getting THAT privilege anymore. “Now I am going to go make sure Zakaree and Levi get to bed and then it will be your turn.” With that he turned on his heels and headed upstairs to check on his kids feeling frustrated and alone.

 

 


	7. Chapter 06

 

The next morning Gibbs was finishing cleaning up the kitchen table from breakfast when there was a knock on the front door. He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 10am and wondered who it could be. Most people he knew would be at work at this hour. Shrugging, he headed to the door and opened it. He was slightly shocked to see his longtime friend Tobias Fornell standing on his front porch. “Tobias…Hi.” He stepped away from the door so the other man could come in. “What brings you by?” Tobias hadn’t even spoken to Gibbs since the incident with Tony, heck Gibbs wasn’t sure if he ever would but here he was so Gibbs figured that was a good sign. “I heard Tony was home from the hospital so I thought I would stop by. I would have come yesterday but thought you needed time to adjust.” Tobias explained.

Gibbs nodded, “Sure…but I think it’s going to take us more time than just one day to adjust.” He said with a slightly bitter laugh. “But thanks for coming.” He added wanting to make sure the other man knew he needed their friendship more than ever.

Tobias looked around the room as if looking for something. It was then Gibbs realized what, more like who in this case.

“He’s in the family room watching a video with Aystyn.” Gibbs explained. When Tobias gave an odd look at Aystyn’s name Gibbs sighed. “He’s suspended again so his job now is to be my helper with Tony” he smirked. “And he hates it.”

Tobias chuckled, “Well can I see the boys?”

“Of course.” Gibbs led Tobias to the family room, even though he knew where it was since he had been there a million times before, and sure enough there was Tony and Aystyn watching Spiderman on TV (What else would he watch? LOL).

Aystyn looked up when he heard his father and for lack of a better term, Uncle come walk into the room. “Hey Uncle Tobias.” He said to the bald man who had been a part of his life since the day he was born. “What brings you by?” “I came to see how everybody was doing. It sounds like you’re having a bit of a rough time.” Tobias said with a raised eyebrow. “Care explain why you are suspended again?”

Aystyn sighed, “Not really.” He admitted. Just then Tony realized the conversation going on around him and turned to look at the strange man standing next to his Gibbs. “Hewwo.” He said giving his best ‘DiNozzo’ smile. “Who you?”

“Tony that isn’t a very nice way to say ‘hi’ to somebody.” Gibbs said trying to correct his newest child. “Saying hello was nice though.”

“Oh.” Tony said and then still smiling said it again. “Hewwo.”

Tobias was a bit taken back by this Tony but quickly recovered, he was an FBI agent after all. “Hello Tony my name is Tobias I Gibbs’ best friend and came by to see you.”

Tony grinned from ear to ear. “Pay wit me?” he questioned. “I have LOTS of toys.”

“He’s not kidding daddy went crazy buying all the newest and coolest toddler toys.” Aystyn said with a laugh. “Levi’s room has been taken over.”

“He’s sharing with Levi?” Tobias asked as he took a seat in a recliner across from Tony and Aystyn. “Isn’t that a bit hard for him?

“Well we don’t have enough rooms for him to be alone and Levi is the one who offered.” Gibbs explained as he too sat down. “Hey Tobias do you think you could watch these two long enough for me to take a five minute shower?”

Tobias seemed a bit weary but nodded his head. “Of course I am sure we will be occupied with Spiderman.” He said having to take a double take to make sure that is what they were watching.

Gibbs smiled, “THANK YOU.” He actually exclaimed as he squatted down to look Tony and Aystyn in the eye. “You two be good for Uncle Tobias while Daddy goes and takes a shower. He then looked at Aystyn then YOU can take a shower because I know for a fact its been a few days Mr. Dirty.”

Aystyn rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He continued to watch the DVD thinking it was rather interesting even though he probably wouldn’t admit it. He was just thankful it wasn’t ‘Dora The Explorer’ or something like that. Then again from the look of the DVD stack on the table that might be next. Gibbs once again thanked Tobias and headed upstairs to the master bedroom to take a fast shower. Of course he wished it could be longer but he didn’t want to keep Tobias alone with the kids for too long. Not that he didn’t think he could handle it, it just didn’t seem nice to toss your kids on your best friend. He cleaned his hair and all other vital parts and found himself laughing which turned into sobbing when he couldn’t wash his feet. That was something Tony would have done for him at his stage in his pregnancies. He cried for a good ten minutes before he realized he was taking too much time dwelling in the past, and in the shower, so it was time to buck up and move on with his day. Turning off the water he climbed out of the shower and dried off. He dressed in fresh paternity jeans t-shirt and hooded sweatshirt before padding barefoot downstairs. He was frustrated when he heard arguing and even a bit of yelling coming from the family room.

“Why do we have to watch Dora next, he doesn’t even know what that is. I mean it’s still like the 70s in his mind.” Aystyn pointed out as Tony was shuffling through the movies and of course thought Dora looked interesting even though he didn’t know what it was about. He just saw the pretty pictures on the DVD case.

“Watch…” Tony said handing it to Tobias to put in the DVD player. “UGH!” Aystyn exclaimed and stormed out of the room almost running into Gibbs.

Gibbs let him go and walked into the family room to see Tobias setting up a new movie for Tony who was happily sitting on the couch drinking apple juice out of a sippy cup and propped up with lots of pillows and blankets. “Tony did you pick out a movie without talking to Aystyn about what HE might like to watch?” he questioned the toddler. He wasn’t sure if that was going to go WAY over the boys head or if he could grasp the idea of compromising and working together.

Tony seemed confused at first but then got what Gibbs was saying and he pouted. “I watch…D…Do-ra.” He said pointing at the screen. “Aystyn wana watch Bat-Bat.” This time he pointed at a batman cartoon DVD sitting on the table. “I no wana watch Bat-Bat ight now.”

“Well maybe you can talk to Aystyn in a bit and tell him you can watch Batman later.” Gibbs suggested and he got a big smile from Tony.

“Otay.” He said before turning back to the TV to watch what was soon going to become his favorite thing in the world...maybe even more so than Spiderman!

<><><><><><>  


“Tony that is red not blue.” Jenyfer chuckled. She was trying to get Tony to play Candyland later that afternoon once everybody got home from school but it wasn’t working very well and she was beginning to realize this. “DADDY!” she yelled like it was the end of the world and that was how Gibbs took it by the way he ran/waddled into the room.

“What…what’s wrong?” Gibbs questioned already a bundle of nerves since Aystyn was having an awful day and Tony was becoming more and more of a handful the more comfortable he got with things.

“He doesn’t know his colors.” Jenyfer explained with a sigh. “How can we play Candyland if he doesn’t know his colors?”

Gibbs wanted to smack himself in the head, or maybe bang it against a hard surface but kept his cool. “Maybe you can find an old book on the bookshelf that teaches colors and you can read it to him?” he suggested.

Jenyfer got a huge smile on her face and dashed off to find the book leaving Tony to chew on his little green gingerbread man.

“Tony no!” Gibbs scolded and took the playing piece from the boy. “We don’t put things that aren’t food into our mouths.”

Tony pouted and looked like he could start crying but instead did something that was rather unexpected he started to put the game away in just the right order. Gibbs was so shocked by this that he didn’t notice Aystyn walking behind him and out the front door.

Jenyfer and Jacklyn came walking back into the room with books piled in their arms. Gibbs’ eyes went wide, “Whoa girls I don’t think he can learn that much stuff in one evening.”

“We wanted to give him choices.” Jacklyn explained as she lay out the books in front of Tony who looked at them curiously. He did like books.

“Which one do you want us to read Tony?” Jenyfer asked her dad turned brother. “The one about colors or the one about numbers?”

“Or maybe shapes!” Jacklyn added.

“Guys…” Gibbs warned but the girls didn’t seem to catch his warning they kept asking Tony about books.

Thankfully Tony simply picked a book about numbers, which had nothing really to do with Jenyfer’s original problem with Candyland, but it was something they could do with Tony. They both took turns reading the book the best they could and Tony seemed interested and fascinated. By the end of the book he could count to five on his hand without a problem. It was after six he got confused but that was okay.

Zakaree came running into the room looking panicked. “Dad I can’t find Aystyn. He was supposed to help me with my math homework but then just went away!” The eight-year-old exclaimed looking a lot like his Dad at the moment with dramatics.

“I’m sure he’s around here some place. Maybe in the bathroom, or out back shooting hoops?” Gibbs suggested even though he knew Aystyn wasn’t supposed to be shooting hoops he WAS supposed to be helping his siblings with their homework like Zak was saying.

“No he’s not.” Zak said shaking his head. “I looked EVERYWHERE.”

Levi chose that moment to join the group. “I helped him look, Aystyn isn’t in the house, back or front yard.”

“Shit.” Gibbs said as he quickly pulled out his cell phone and walked to the other room. He was calling the office to see if Tim could come help him look for Aystyn while Abby watched the kids. Tim and Abby had decided to go the ‘Nanny’ route so their kids were home safe and sound with Maggy the nanny.

“McGee” Tim answered the phone seeming distracted.

Gibbs cursed under his breath ‘they must have a case’ he thought to himself but then cleared his throat and spoke up. “Hey McGee we’ve got an issue here at the house and I was hoping you and Abs could help out.”

Tim automatically stopped looking at silly cat videos on his computer and was at attention. “What’s going on Boss?” he questioned like it was an NCIS case. “Is Tony okay?”

“Tony is fine it’s Aystyn he’s left the house without asking again and we don’t know where he went. He’s had an awful day so I am worried.” Gibbs explained to his SFA and good friend.

“Oh great,” Tim groaned as he already started gathering his things to leave. “I will get Abs and be over right away. Don’t worry too much he’s a big boy.”

Gibbs sighed, “I know.” With that he hung up the phone and headed back into the other room where the rest of his children were happily trying to entertain Tony. The only problem was they were all trying to get him to do things at once and Gibbs could sense the youngest family member was getting a bit overwhelmed. “Hey guys I think it’s time for all of you to work on your homework before dinner.” When he sensed Zak about to protest he added. “Maybe Levi can help you with your homework Zak and girls if you need help I will try and help you.”

“Where is Aystyn?” Jacklyn questioned now sensing something was wrong. “He left didn’t he.”

“Really?” Levi spoke up his eyes wide. “That little prick.”

“LEVI!” Gibbs exclaimed. “Watch your words…and we definitely don’t talk badly about our family members no matter what they do.”

Levi hung his head in shame and mumbled his apology before heading off with Zak to do their homework.

Meanwhile Tony was busy doing two thing; ONE ‘reading’ the book that the girls had read to him about numbers and TWO doing a number on his diaper. He didn’t seem upset about either of these things so the second was going unnoticed by Gibbs who was now trying to get the girls set up on the two family computers in the room to do their science homework. Once he was done with that there was a knock on the door. “I get!” Tony exclaimed hopping up and rushing to the door with Gibbs going as fast as he could behind him. “ANTHONY YOU WILL NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!” he yelled at the toddler who thankfully stopped at the door and waited for Gibbs to open it.

Sure enough it was Tim and Abby ready to help out with the Aystyn search either by actually searching or by staying home to watch the other kids.

“Tim! Abby!” Tony exclaimed happily as he gave each of them a huge hug.

Both Tim and Abby laughed at Tony’s antics but Abby quickly took Tony by the hand and led him back to the family room so Tim and Gibbs could come up with a plan to help find Aystyn.

“He is probably just meeting up with his girlfriend.” Tim pointed out once Abby and Tony were out of the room. “So you should call her parents.”

“They are probably still at work and have no idea where they are at.” Gibbs said with a sigh. “He’s just been so off all day that it worries me he is going to get hurt or something. You know how terrible his impulse control is. What if he ISN’T with her but some other person and they have sex and he gets a STI or something?”

Tim looked at Gibbs like he had lost his mind. “Boss you REALLY need to focus. Let’s just start by going to all the places he likes to go and we’ll go from there.” “Um Gibbs…” Abby came walking into the room without Tony but Gibbs could hear the TV Going so figured he was happily watching some video.

“Yeah Abs,” he said his frustration over the Aystyn thing showing.

Abby bit her lower lip hearing the frustration but knew she had to say what she came to say. “I was just going to ask if where you keep Tony’s diapering stuff. He’s smelling pretty bad right about now.”

Gibbs groaned, “Great.” He said shaking his head. “Okay I will take care of it Abs then we’ll go take care of Aystyn.”

“I can do it Gibbs, I just need to know where his stuff is.” Abby said showing she wasn’t shy of the concept as maybe she should be. “It really IS okay.”

“Just ask Tony to show you…if he doesn’t then ask Levi he will.” Gibbs said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door with Tim. “If that doesn’t work give me a call or just let him be for a bit.” With that they headed out.

Abby nodded and headed back into the family room to get Tony.

Tony was sitting on his knees in front of the TV even HE didn’t want to sit on the mess in his pants. He looked up when Abby crouched next to him. “Hi hi.” He said with a smile.

Abby smiled back, “Hey Mr. Stinky…you ready to get those pants changed?”

“Umm no,” Tony replied and turned back to the TV.

Abby inwardly groaned, so it was going to be like that.

<><><><><><>

About two hours later Gibbs and McGee were still on the search for Aystyn and had one last place they knew to check. Thankfully as soon as they entered the skate park they saw a few people he was known to associate with and walked up to them.

“Excuse me, Jackson isn’t it.” Gibbs said to the older teenager with bad hair, piercings and was that nail polish? He tried not to think of the poor hygiene and body art and focus on the problem at hand, his missing 13 year-old son.

Jackson looked at Gibbs curiously but then realized who it was. “You’re Aystyn’s daddy.” When he got a nod he got worried. “Is something wrong?”

“He snuck out of the house a few hours ago and we’re trying to find him. Have you seen him?” Tim questioned sounding like he was interrogating a suspect rather than a 15 year-old boy.

Jackson shook his head, “Nah haven’t seen him for a while. Last I heard something real bad happened to his dad…” he trailed off when he realized who he was talking to. “Sorry…but yeah last time I heard anything about him.”

Gibbs sighed and nodded, “Thanks.” He said before turning and heading to the car with Tim on his heels. He was just about to get in the car when something caught his eye. He glanced over to some grass on the side of the parking lot and sure enough there was Aystyn, but something didn’t seem right. “McGee over there!” he exclaimed as he jumped out of the car and walked as fast as he could to his eldest son. As soon as he got there he saw right away what wasn’t okay. Lying open and empty on the ground was a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of beer.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 07

 

Gibbs sat holding Aystyn’s hand saying a silent prayer. It seemed like they were spending too much time in the hospital the past few weeks and he felt like he was always waiting for somebody to take up from a deep sleep or in Tony’s case a week earlier a coma.

A young nurse came walking into the room to check Aystyn’s IV and make sure all his monitors were working correctly. The doctors were saying he would wake up and more than likely be okay physically but they would be getting a ‘talking to’ from the psychiatry department of the hospital. Actually Gibbs was anticipating the arrival of the emergency department’s psychiatric liaison at any moment.

He couldn’t wait to explain how he had allowed his 13-year-old son to take pills from his home and overdose on them in a park miles away from their house. “You’re going to lose all your children including Tony and your unborn baby because you are unfit.” He muttered to himself before going back to praying, literally folding his hands and closing his eyes.

“Jethro…”

Gibbs looked up to see Ducky standing in the doorway and he gave him a small smile. “Hey Duck…I’m glad you came. Have you talked with any of his doctors? Do you know anything new?”

“I just spoke with a Doctor Hillard and all she could say was that he took a substantial overdose but feels they pumped his stomach in enough time that he shouldn’t have any lasting effects.” Ducky explained as he continued to simply stand in the doorway.

Gibbs nodded his head, “Yeah that’s all she told me too. I just wish he would hurry up and wake up. It’s been almost five hours since his stomach was pumped.”

“These things take time.”

Just then a young man who looked to be in his late twenties came walking up to the door. He cleared his throat not to scare anybody, especially Ducky who as standing in the doorway.

Ducky moved out of the way with a smile. “I bet you are from the Emergency department’s psychiatric department.”

“I am.” The man said as he stood in the doorway. “My name is Jeff, may I come in and talk with you for a moment?”

“Yeah.” Gibbs said as he turned his chair so it was facing the other chair in the room. Ducky snuck out the door. Sure, he was the family doctor but he wanted Gibbs to be able to talk more freely with the young man.

“So what is going to happen with my son?” Gibbs asked Jeff.

“Right now we have him placed on what is called a psychiatric hold, do you know what that is?” Jeff questioned.

Gibbs nodded but shook his head at the same time. “I do but I don’t.”

Jeff nodded, “Well basically because of what Aystyn did this evening we feel he is in danger of hurting himself and possibly other people. Because of this we would like to keep him in the hospital for at least the next 24 hours.”

“I think he already is because of the medical stuff.” Gibbs explained. “But does that mean you would move him someplace else in the hospital to watch him…mentally?”

“Well from what I hear they are going to move him upstairs in a few hours to watch him to make sure he is medically stable…you know try and get him out of the ER as soon as possible.”

Gibbs was quiet for a second before speaking. “Who would I talk to about getting him admitted some place for a longer period of time?” He hated to do it but with the way Aystyn had been acting he wasn’t sure he could keep him safe, or the rest of the family safe, at home.

Jeff glanced down at his note he was jotting and then back up at Gibbs. “I read that you wrote he had been at the Psychiatric Institute of Washington’s Adolescent Acute program last year for a few weeks. Is that something you would like again?”

Again Gibbs hated to say it but he knew he had to think of his whole family. “How long can he stay?” he questioned.

“Well it is an acute program so it’s normally not longer than a few months.” Jeff said and added. “There is also the option of doing intensive outpatient services…day treatment for school, see a counselor every week that sort of thing.”

Gibbs shook his head in the negative, “We need something inpatient. I don’t know if you saw it in his chart but his father just suffered an on the job traumatic brain injury and he is being taken care of in our home by well…me.” He sighed. “I can’t do both things at once and Aystyn just keeps digging himself deeper and deeper.” He looked right at Jeff and asked a question he had been avoiding ever since he had made the choice to take care of Tony. “Do you think I am doing the right thing or should I be taking care of my son and putting my husband into some sort of home?”

Jeff smiled a sad smile, “Aystyn had problems BEFORE his father’s injury, what caused you guys to place him in acute inpatient care last time?”

“Oh gosh…what DIDN’T help us make that choice? He was always getting suspended from school, he was getting into physical fights with his siblings and he was always argumentative with his father and I. He saw a counselor and is on an IEP for school but it wasn’t enough.” Gibbs explained and as he did he saw where Jeff’s question was coming from. “So I am making the right choice.”

“I am not supposed to give out my opinion but yes I honestly feel Aystyn could benefit from some inpatient services especially because of this suicide attempt.”

“I just like to eat pills.” Came a small voice from the bed next to them causing both men in the room to look his way.

“Buddy!” Gibbs’ attention was on his on in a second and he was standing brushing his shaggy blonde hair lovingly. Sure, he didn’t like his son’s behavior but he loved his son more than anything. “How do you feel? Are you in any pain?”

Aystyn shook his head. “You’re sending me away again.” He said showing he had been awake for a little while and had heard the conversation. “Can’t say I didn’t see that coming.”

Gibbs sighed, “Aystyn you just tried to physically hurt yourself and this isn’t your normal use the tweezers to scratch your arm. You took medication from my bedroom and purposely went to the last place we would check and took ALL of those pills. You could be DEAD right now.” He felt himself amping up so he took a deep breath and glanced at Jeff who was now standing too but staying back so the family could talk.

“Aystyn if you have a few moments once the doctors check you over can we talk?” Jeff questioned. “I’m…”

“You’re part of the shrink squad I get it.” Aystyn said and then reached for his call button. “I’ll call the doctors.”

<><><><><><> An hour later Aystyn was transferred up to a medical floor of the hospital to finish off his IV’s and make sure no lasting effects were present after the high amount of Tylenol he ingested. Once he was situated Gibbs stepped out to call home to give an updated. It was close to one in the morning by this point so he hoped everybody was in bed. He had even told Abby and Tim that they could sleep too no need to stay awake if the kids were asleep. They of course vetoed that so he figured they would be awake for his call.

“Hello?” Came a young male voice when he dialed the home phone.

Gibbs’ eyes went wide. “Levi what in the world are you doing awake it’s a school day!”

“Hi Daddy.” Levi said as he leaned back on the couch from where he was relaxing watching a movie with his ‘aunt and uncle’. “I tried to sleep but was too worried so I woke up again. I’m the only one awake though.”

Gibbs sighed, “Okay but after this phone call you are going right to sleep. Now can I talk to either Uncle Tim or Auntie Abby?” he could hear his son whispering to either of the adults and soon Abby was on the phone.

“Hey Gibbs how is everything? Duck man called a few hours ago and said Aystyn would pull through, but not much more.”

“Everything is okay…he woke up about an hour ago and they moved him from the ER up to a medical floor, I think we’re on the third floor.” Gibbs started to explain. “He isn’t happy but he knows he’s going right from the hospital to the Psychiatric Institute’s acute inpatient program.”

Abby sighed, “Oh gosh again…is that really necessary I mean he is obviously upset over what happened to Tony.”

“He’s been having problems for a while now Abs...and I can’t do both Tony and Aytsyn right now AND be pregnant.” He hadn’t thought much about the last part but the farther along he got in his pregnancy the harder it was. He would be happy to be able to dash around after an oversized 2 year old.

“Speaking of Tony the weirdest thing happened tonight.”

This had Gibbs sitting up in his chair in the waiting area. “Oh gosh what did he do and I apologize in advance.”

Abby chuckled a little. “He didn’t exactly do anything he just wouldn’t let me change him and threw a full-blown temper tantrum when I tried BUT when Tim tried when he got home he was fine with it…well as long as we didn’t use any of the bathrooms.”

Gibbs made a face thinking of poor Abby having to deal with a stinky Tony for a few hours. He had been married to the man for 12 years and knew even before changing his diapers that his husband could make the bathroom a toxic war zone. “Oh gosh Abs I’m sorry you had to deal with that. What was he saying?”

“I couldn’t really tell but the words ‘mommy’ and ‘no’ were said a few times.” Abby admitted biting her lower lip. “Something happened Gibbs…maybe Aystyn isn’t the only one that needs to see a counselor.”

“You’ve got that right on many levels.” Gibbs said thinking he would make a family counseling session for the whole family when he got home. They had been to therapy the last time Aystyn had been hospitalized but hadn’t gone in a couple of months. “Well Abs I am probably going to stay here at least another hour but then I will come home and try to get some rest so I can take care of the rest of those kids in the morning.”

“We can stick around as long as you need us.” Abby said looking over at her husband who nodded his head. “Just don’t overdo it that baby needs a healthy body to thrive in and stress isn’t good.”

Gibbs laughed bitterly. “Thanks for the advice Abs…see you in a little bit.” With that he closed his phone and headed back into Aystyn’s room. He had expected the boy to be sleeping but he was finally talking with Jeff and the conversation wasn’t exactly going well.

“Everything okay in here?” He asked both of them. Of course Jeff was keeping calm and collected but Aystyn was sitting up in bed shooting ice blue death glares at the psychiatric professional.

“He said he’s got me a bed at the institute and wants to move me once I am cleared medically.” Aystyn said.

Gibbs eyed him and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m missing the problem. Did you want to stay in this lovely comfortable hospital bed longer?”

“No I want to go fucking home.” Aystyn exclaimed. “Even though it’s completely and utterly screwed up. If Dad was here he wouldn’t be doing this.”

“Actually I know for a fact he would.” Gibbs said as he walked to Aystyn’s bedside. “Stop making this harder on yourself. You are going and that is final.”

“Fuck you.” Aystyn said glaring even more, the nasty words sounding terrible coming from his 13 year old lips. Jeff found himself smiling a little. Not because he liked what he was hearing coming from the young teenager but because he liked how Gibbs was handling it. “I will set up secured transport or an ambulance for around ten.”

Gibbs nodded his head and turned when he heard somebody knock on the door and then walk into the room with a backpack. “Hello?”

“Hi my name is Tammy I am going to be sitting with Aystyn tonight so you can go home and get some rest.” Said the young woman.

“Oh okay.” Gibbs said as he looked at Aystyn and yes he was still glaring. “I guess I will go home then since you obviously don’t want anything to do with me.”

“Actually I do…” Aystyn said when he could tell his daddy was listening he continued. “Can I make a list of things for you to bring to me tomorrow? That is if you plan on visiting me.”

Gibbs smiled a little and then looked at Jeff. “Do you have a piece of paper and a pen I could use?” He got the materials and he and Aystyn went about making a list.

5 sweat pants (various colors)

7 t-shirts (my favorites)

3 hoodies

Underwear

Socks

Batman blanket

Pillow

Bathroom stuff

And he wanted some other stuff but Gibbs said he would ask for sure what he was allowed to bring and then bring it back later in the day.

Before Gibbs left they made sure to know that yes Gibbs could come and visit during non-visiting hours that first day but then after that it was 5:30-7:00 each night.

<><><><><><>

Once he got home Gibbs was beat. He said goodnight to Abby and Tim and then headed upstairs for a quick shower and was just climbing into bed when there was a soft knock on his door. “Come in.” he said after sighing, expecting to see Levi but was a bit surprised to see Tony’s face peak around the door.

 

“Hi, Hi.” He said softly and came walking into the room.

“Hi, Hi.” Gibbs said back smiling a little. “What’s up Little Man?”

“Bed wet.” Tony said with a pout. “Clean up?”

Gibbs was confused for a second but then saw that Tony’s PJ pants were wet. “Oh…damn those hospital diapers.”

“Yeah.” Tony said continuing to pout. “Clean up?”

“Of course.” Gibbs walked with Tony into his bedroom and changed his diaper and PJ’s before helping him change his sheets. He was thankful they had thought about putting a plastic sheet on his bed so nothing got messed up. Once everything was cleaned he tucked the sleepy toddler back into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “See ya in the morning.” He whispered trying not to wake Levi who was snoring softly in his bed.

He then went back to his own room and fell into a fitful sleep thinking of all the things he needed to do the next day. He prayed that all his children had peaceful sleep, Aystyn included even though he was sleeping across down rather than across the hall.

 

 


	9. Chapter 08

 

“Tony hold my hand.” Gibbs said for what felt like the tenth time in the last few minutes. He was rolling a suitcase in the other hand and trying to keep track of said toddler with the other hand.

“I pay!” Tony exclaimed.

It was around 12:00pm the next day and he and Tony were bringing Aystyn’s belongings to the Psychiatric Institute of Washington. To Gibbs’s annoyance Tony had noticed a bunch of toys in the main floor waiting room and was mentally stuck on playing with them rather than visiting his brother.

“You have Spiderman and Batman to play with when we get to Aystyn.” Gibbs tried to explain to Tony as they got in the elevator to go to the second floor where the children/adolescent programs were located.

He had gotten the call that they had transported a very pissed off Aystyn via ambulance that morning around 10:00 and so he figured coming now would be a good idea. Maybe having his belongings would make him feel better about the situation.

When they got off the elevator they walked to a locked door and pushed a button.

“Can I help you?” Came the soft and calming voice of a young woman.

“Yes I’m Aystyn DiNnozzo-Gibbs’ father bringing his belongings.”

There was a slight buzz so Gibbs knew the door opened and he gripped Tony’s hand even harder as they walked onto the unit. It was fairly quiet so Gibbs figured the teenagers were probably in class or doing a group.

The young woman who had been on the speaker seconds earlier came out of the office to meet them. “Good afternoon my name is Jessica I am one of the nurses’ here on the unit.”

Gibbs smiled his best smile and shook the young woman’s hand. “I’m Jethro and this here is Tony.” He said nodding to the toddler who was now trying to hide behind his ‘daddy’s’ back.

“Nice to meet both of you.” Jessica said and glanced at the suitcase. “So you have some things for Aystyn?”

“Yes, I was told it was okay that I brought them earlier in the day rather than waiting until visiting hours this evening.” Gibbs said as he handed the suitcase over to Jessica knowing she would need to check in the items.

Jessica smiled, “That is fine. I will get his stuff checked in as soon as possible. Is there one thing in there that he would want right away?”

Gibbs nodded, “If he could have his Batman blanket I think that would help him. I hear his behavior this morning has been anything but good.”

“He came in rather upset but he’s been relaxing in his room since then. You can go see him if you would like and I will get him his blanket.”

“Okay…what room?”

“I will show you.” Jessica led Gibbs and Tony down the hallway and knocked on a door about halfway down the hall. When you heard a ‘yeah!’ on the other side of the door she smiled. “Aystyn your family are here to see you.”

Aystyn was quiet for a second before coming to the door and opening it. He looked like he had been crying and looked extra sad in his baggy hospital scrubs. “Hi.” He said coming out of the room. “Can we talk out in the main area?”

Gibbs nodded and they walked to the main area of the unit where different activities were set up.

Tony of course saw the coloring utensils and he looked to Gibbs hopefully. “I color?”

“Yes but be gentle.” Gibbs warned the young boy who nodded and sat down at the table to make a picture. Gibbs wasn’t too worried since Tony was normally very careful with his coloring items BUT he figured if Tony broke a crayon it wouldn’t be the first time around this place.

“Why did you bring him? Aystyn questioned as he sat on one of the couches in the room with his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive pose.

Gibbs sat down next to his son, “Where else would he be?”

Aystyn simply shrugged.

“So I brought the stuff we wrote down last night and you can talk with whoever about other things you want and you can call me and I will bring it tonight or tomorrow.” Gibbs said really wanting to make his son as comfortable as possible. He didn’t want Aystyn to think this was a punishment because it wasn’t. He figured he would tell him just that. “This isn’t a punishment you know.”

This time Aystyn laughed bitterly. “Right.”

“I just can’t keep you safe right now…you need this.”

Aystyn sighed, “Fine.” He said as he stood up. “I am ready to go back to my room now. Thank you for the stuff but I don’t really feel like talking with anybody right now.” With that he headed back to his bedroom without much of a goodbye.

Tony was watching the last part of this and didn’t like it at all. “No go bye bye.” He said getting up and dashing after Aystyn before Gibbs could stop him.

“Tony NO!” Gibbs said catching up to the toddler about the same time Jessica did, when he was about to go into some other client’s room. “I am so sorry.” He told the young nurse as he pulled Tony back against him to try and get him to stop struggling. “He’s just worried about his ‘brother’.”

Jessica smiled, “No harm done.”

“Come on Tony let’s go…how about we stop at the park on the way home?” Gibbs suggested to the 2 year old as they headed for the elevator.

Tony got a huge smile on his face. “Yeah! Park!”

Gibbs couldn’t help but smile back and swung his and Tony’s arms as they waited for the elevator to arrive on their floor. “What is your favorite thing at the park?” he was pretty sure he had an idea but wanted to hear it from the younger man.

“Swings!” Tony exclaimed happily as the got off the elevator and headed for the main doors of the building. Of course as they passed Tony saw the toys again and made a beeline for the various kid items.

Groaning Gibbs of course followed after. “We can play for ten minutes.” He said as the toddler started building with some colorful wooden blocks. As he watched Tony playing he felt somebody staring at him and finally turned to look in that person’s direction. There was an elderly woman looking at him with confusion…passion and maybe something else in her eyes. “Hello.” He said figuring she had something to say so he might as well start the conversation, even though that wasn’t really in his personality.

The elderly woman smiled a little. “Hello.” She replied back but her eyes went to Tony. It was obvious she was having some internal struggle of why a grown man was sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

“He has a traumatic brain injury that set him back to the age of 2” Gibbs figured he would explain, the woman seemed generally curious and he didn’t see her causing any problems.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes. “I am so sorry.” She said shaking her head. “If that happened to somebody I knew I don’t think I could handle it.”

Just then Tony got up off the floor and headed over to a bookcase and started pulling out a bunch of books.

“Tony look at one book at a time.” Gibbs said to the toddler. “These are not our books at home we have to be gentle.”

Tony pouted but put back about ten books which left him with only one book in his hand. He proceeded to look through about five books before he walked over to Gibbs and the lady he was still talking to and tapped him on the shoulder. “We go park now?” he questioned curiously.

Gibbs smiled and nodded his head, “We can go to the park but we need to pick the kids up from school first. Then we can all go to the park.”

“Aystyn come?” Tony asked as they said goodbye to the elderly woman and headed out the main door.

“No buddy Aystyn has to stay here at the hospital for a little while, but we can come back and see him soon.” Gibbs said hoping he wouldn’t have to explain to the toddler why Aystyn was in the hospital because he knew the young boy wouldn’t understand that his big brother was trying to hurt himself.

Tony pouted and looked like he was ready to throw a fit but thankfully let Gibbs help him into the car. “We see Aystyn later?” he questioned as Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the elementary school to pick up Levi, Jackalyn, Jenyfer, and Zakaree.

Gibbs and Tony only had to wait like ten minutes in the car before the rest of the kids piled into the SUV and buckled in. “We’re going to go to the park for about an hour before heading home. Tony has been asking to go ever since we went and saw Aystyn.”

“You saw him? How is he?” Jackalyn questioned.

“Upset.” Gibbs answered in all honesty.

It seemed like all the children, except for Tony, sighed sadly thinking about their brother and what had happened. Even young Zak understood that his big brother had tried to kill himself because he was very, very sad.

“When can we see him?” Levi asked from the passenger seat.

Gibbs wasn’t sure if the whole family should come visit Aystyn that soon or not, especially with how his behavior was a little bit ago. “I don’t think everybody will be going to see him tonight. I think I will have Abby & Tim come and stay with you guys for an hour while I go visit him. He’s really not in the right frame of mind for visitors.”

“Oh.” Levi said with another sigh. “I guess that makes sense.”

Soon they were at the families favorite park and everybody piled out of the car. It was cute because Zak decided he would be the one to show Tony all the fun places to play. As Tony was walking away from the car Gibbs noticed something and groaned. He was simply wearing dark-blue sweatpants so it was rather easy to tell if his diaper was wet by the way it sagged. “Hey Tone!” he called trying to waddle fast enough to catch up with the toddler before he got too ‘busy’ playing. He wasn’t sure how he was going to change the oversized toddler at the park but it needed to be done. Thankfully he packed his diaper bag that morning and had it in the far back of the SUV.

Tony turned when he heard his name and walked back to Gibbs. “Yeah?” he asked sounding rather put out but he was still obeying…so far anyway.

“Can we change your pants before you go play? It will make playing so much easier.”

“I wana pay!” Tony exclaimed with a pout on his face but he wasn’t refusing which was a good thing.

“I know you do but it will take one minute.” Gibbs said and held his hand out for Tony to take. Thankfully he did and Gibbs told the rest of the kids what he was doing and he took Tony back to the car.

Like he said they managed to get the oversized toddler changed in a minute or less (Gibbs had lots of practice after five kids) and so Tony was dashing off to play nice and fast. Gibbs sat on a bench by the play structure and watched all the kids running around like nothing was going on in their lives. Their father wasn’t acting more like their younger brother and their older brother wasn’t in a psychiatric facility…things were well…okay.

 

To Be Continued…

Please send reviews I thrive on them J You guys rock! -- Tinyteffers

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos always welcome :) I love to hear what people think!


End file.
